Tanner house
house is the grey one on the right)]] The Tanner House is located at 1882 Gerard Street in San Francisco, California. Nine people (plus Comet) live there. The phone number is 555-2424. Residents *Danny Tanner (owner) *Pam Tanner (before the series) *Joey Gladstone *D.J. Tanner *Stephanie Tanner *Michelle Tanner *Jesse Katsopolis *Rebecca Katsopolis *Nicky Katsopolis *Alex Katsopolis *Jackson Fuller *Max Fuller *Tommy Fuller, Sr. *Tommy Fuller, Jr. *Kimmy Gibbler *Ramona Gibbler Rooms Living room The main room of the house. The room includes a living area, alcove, fireplace, television, a front door, and a staircase leading to the second floor. Kitchen Located next to the living room, it is where the family prepares meals and includes a dining area where they eat together. It also includes a stairway leading upstairs and downstairs. The Girls' bedroom In seasons 1–4, D.J. and Stephanie share this room. In the season five episode, "Take My Sister, Please", it becomes Stephanie's and Michelle's room. In Fuller House, it becomes Jackson and Max's room. Its window is on the upper right. Jesse/Joey's Room In seasons 1–4, it is Jesse's room. Prior to season 1, it was Stephanie's room. In season five, it becomes Joey's room. In Fuller House, it becomes Ramona's room. Its window is on the lower left. Michelle/D.J.'s Room This is Michelle's room until the season five episode "Take My Sister, Please", where Michelle moves across the hall and D.J. takes the room. In Fuller House, it becomes Tommy's room. It window is on the upper left. Danny's Room Seen in only a few episodes, it has its own bathroom, a fireplace (in which you can hear whats going on in the living room, as revealed in "13 Candles") and is always neat and tidy. Main Bathroom Seen in only a few episodes, Stephanie once tried making her bedroom in here, and D.J. and Stephanie accidentally dropped their Dad's wedding ring into the sink. Garage/Basement Located under the kitchen, it was originally intended to be the garage, but in the season one episode "Joey's Place", it was turned into a bedroom for Joey. In season four's "Fuller House", it becomes Jessie's studio. In Fuller House, it becomes Stephanie's room. Attic First mentioned in "Our Very First Christmas Show", it first appeared in "Good News, Bad News". In "Fuller House" and "The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang", Jesse (with the help of Joey) recreate it into a living area for Jesse and Rebecca, and later Nicky and Alex. In Fuller House, it becomes Kimmy's room. Staircases/Hallway It is usually used as a transitioning for a scene. Backyard Located outside the Tanner house, but is still on property. Gallery Snapshot 3 (6-03-2015 12-38 AM).png|Living room Snapshot 2 (6-03-2015 12-33 AM).png|Kitchen Full house basement2.jpg|The garage becomes Joey's bedroom in "Joey's Place" Designing mothers.png|Michelle moves into Stephanie's room in season 5 Screen-shot-2012-09-13-at-12-35-35-am.png|Joey's bedroom (seasons 5–8) Screen-shot-2012-03-06-at-4-23-27-am.png|D.J. takes Michelle's room in season 5 Screen-shot-2011-12-08-at-5-01-20-am.png|Danny's Room Screen-Shot-2013-04-28-at-9.05.50-AM.png|Main bathroom Screen-shot-2013-07-23-at-1-37-04-am.png|Main bathroom Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-3.02.40-AM.png|The basement becomes a recording studio in season 5 Screen-shot-2013-07-17-at-1-43-01-am.png|Little Richard in the basement Attic.png|Jesse and Rebecca's mini apartment (seasons 4–8) Xrcgthj.png|Nicky & Alex's bedroom (seasons 5–8) Snapshot 5 (6-03-2015 1-21 AM).png|Hallway Snapshot 7 (6-03-2015 1-29 AM).png|Top of the staircase Picture-15.png|Garage Full house backyard.png|Backyard Comet's excellent adventure.png|Backyard Category:Locations